


Distorsi

by Justisia24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Family, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justisia24/pseuds/Justisia24
Summary: Ketika hujan asam melanda kota selama seharian, Padma meminta Adhara untuk menunjukkan Nusantara seabad yang lalu. Namun, terjadi penyimpangan di dalamnya. Apakah itu?#StayAtHomeChallenge
Kudos: 2
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	Distorsi

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, semuanya. Saya kembali (lagi) untuk mengunggah orifiksi di sini. Orifiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk challenge 'Stay At Home' yang diadakan oleh teman saya. Mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan dan kesalahannya //heh.
> 
> PS: Saya tahu ini melanggar ketentuan yang ada di AO3, akan tetapi untuk saat ini saya tak berani mengunggah orifiksi ini ke platform lain karena alasan keamanan dan pribadi saya. Terima kasih.
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Seorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung sedang terpaku menatap jendela yang menampilkan visual langit muram yang menjatuhkan butiran beningnya. Salah satu tangannya mengelap kaca jendela yang berembun. Hujan yang membuatnya tak bisa keluar rumah karena air yang turun bukanlah air biasa, melainkan air yang bisa menyebabkan sepeda mengkarat.

“Padma, ngapain kamu di situ terus?” tanya seorang lelaki berambut panjang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer tablet.

Gadis—tepatnya wanita muda—yang dipanggil 'Padma' menoleh ke sumber suara dan mengerucutkan bibir.

“Aku bosan, Adhara. Acaraku berantakan, harusnya aku hari ini menemui klien-ku untuk mendiskusikan hasil terjemahan, malah kena hujan. Meskipun dia mengerti situasi, tetap saja aku tidak enak karena menunda pertemuan,” sungut Padma lelah.

Lelaki berambut panjang dengan hiasan seperti orang Indian itu menghela napas.

“Padma, berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku sudah bukan _dedhemit_ hutan seperti dulu, _dia_ sudah mengambil sebagian kekuatanku agar aku menjadi makhluk mortal,” balas lelaki bernama Adhara itu.

Padma menatap wajah lelaki itu lalu menghembuskan napas pasrah.

“Haaa~ Aku bosan ... Andai saja negara ini punya rekapan arsip sejarah satu-dua abad yang lalu yang bisa diakses, pasti aku tidak akan lumutan seperti ini,” keluh gadis itu.

Adhara—nama aslinya Caana—tersenyum dan meminta Padma duduk berhadapan dengannya.

“Padma, kemarilah. Aku akan memberimu hiburan.”

Wajah Padma memerah.

“Wa-walaupun status kita sudah jadi kekasih dan pernah _begituan_ , aku belum siap untuk—”

“Woi, bukan itu maksudku!” Caana tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya.

“Aku akan memberitahumu tentang Nusantara selama aku hidup, dulu negara ini bukanlah negara maju seperti sekarang. Aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih saat tahu negeri ini menjadi negara maju seabad yang lalu.”

Caana memberikan premis tentang Nusantara yang seabad lalu tidak seperti Padma bayangkan.

“Lalu gimana caramu memberitahuku? Kamu dapat dari mana bukti sejarah itu?” Padma bertanya-tanya.

Caana menangkup kedua telapak tangannya seperti orang berdoa. Mata biru langitnya berubah menjadi biru kehijauan, pancaran cahaya keluar dari tato sulur di lehernya.

“Padma, tempelkan keningmu di keningku,” kata Caana meminta Padma untuk mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sepintas Padma tampak canggung dengan permintaan Caana, lalu pelan-pelan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lelaki itu.

“Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan genggam tanganku,” lanjut Caana sembari memejamkan mata.

Padma menuruti permintaan Caana dan melakukan apa yang disuruh olehnya. Dia pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia melihat tanah Nusantara yang masih asri di tahun 1990-an, lalu gadis itu tidak menemukan benda-benda yang ada di zaman dia hidup. Mobil pun masih menggunakan bahan bakar minyak bumi sebagai sumber utamanya, sepeda ontel pun masih banyak berseliweran. Lalu, dia melihat sepasang suami-istri berbeda ras menggendong kedua anaknya.

 _“Padma, kenalkan ini adikmu,”_ kata pria tersebut kepada anak perempuannya. Pria tersebut memiliki warna mata seperti langit dan rambut cokelat tua bergelombang.

Si gadis kecil itu memegang tangan kecil bayi yang sedang digendong ibunya. Tangan kecil bayi itu menggenggam jari gadis kecil itu.

 _“Namanya sama sepertimu, diambil dari nama bunga. Namanya Caana,”_ kata wanita itu memperkenalkan nama si bayi kepada kakaknya.

Awalnya si gadis kecil itu cemberut ketika perhatian ayah-ibunya teralihkan pada makhluk kecil yang saat ini digendong ibunya. Namun, wajah masamnya sirna akibat 'makhluk kecil' itu membuka mata sedikit dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Entah kenapa dada Padma sesak melihat rekaman masa lalu itu. Dia merasa tidak pernah dilahirkan di keluarga dengan ras campuran. Ayah-ibunya adalah orang asli Nusantara. Sedangkan, 'Padma' kecil di hadapannya dilahirkan di keluarga Jawa-Jerman. Kemudian, rekaman itu memburam dan berganti di masa kanak-kanak 'Padma' dan 'Caana'.

 _“Ampun, Eyangkung. Tapi Caana masih kecil, dia ingin belajar,”_ Gadis kecil itu beranjak menjadi sosok kanak-kanak. Punggungnya dipukul menggunakan rotan.

 _“Adikmu itu laki-laki, kenapa kamu ajarkan membikin kue? Mau jadi apa dia?”_ Pria tua berambut putih itu sekali lagi memukul punggung gadis kecil itu.

Sosok bocah laki-laki menerjang gadis kecil itu dan memeluknya. Dia menangis sesenggukan, tidak tega melihat kakaknya dipukul.

_“Eyangkung, jangan pukul Mbak Padma. Mbak Padma nggak salah, Caana hanya ingin belajar masak.”_

Jawaban polos lelaki kecil itu tidak menyurutkan amarah pria tua itu, justru jawabannya membuat pria itu semakin murka.

_“KAMU ITU LAKI-LAKI, LE. KAMU BELAJAR MASAK ITU MAU JADI APA?! BANCI?”_

Bocah lelaki itu memeluk erat kakaknya, rasa sakit mendarat di punggung kecilnya. Punggung mungil yang terbungkus kaos itu perlahan memerah dan mengeluarkan darah karena luka lecet.

Di masa kanak-kanak dua bersaudara itu, Padma tidak melihat banyak perubahan dari teknologinya. Namun, dia bisa melihat kualitas benda-benda itu makin canggih. Bahkan, Padma melihat televisi tabung itu sudah memiliki banyak warna dan tampilannya bagus.

Kepingan-kepingan sejarah itu membawa Padma ke masa selanjutnya. Masa dua bersaudara itu beranjak dewasa. Dia melihat sosok wanita cantik mirip dirinya bertubuh atletis dan perkasa sedang dimarahi oleh seorang pria berambut pendek bermodelkan _slicked back_ di panggung teater kampus. Pria itu lebih pendek dari wanita itu.

 _“Dih, masih salah ya? Wahai Tuan Sasmita, hamba sudah belajar banyak tentang bagian ini dan kau bilang hamba masih kurang dalam penghayatan? Cih_ _,_ _”_ decih wanita itu kesal.

Mata pria itu dengan tajam menatap wanita itu, dia tersenyum penuh arti.

_“Begini, kamu pelajari lagi dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Aku yakin kamu bisa, buktinya kamu bisa jadi karakter germo dari puisinya W.S Rendra. Sekarang kamu bayangkan dirimu adalah seorang Sinta yang goyah hatinya karena Rahwana lebih mencintaimu daripada Rama yang peragu itu.”_

Wanita cantik yang rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ itu misuh-misuh karena pria di hadapannya selalu memberinya peran yang di luar dari kebiasaannya. Walaupun seringkali ‘Padma’ bisa sempurna dalam menampilkan perannya, namun tetap saja wanita itu merasa ada yang kurang ketika dia berperan. _Rahwana dan Sinta versiku ya?_ , pikir wanita itu menatap kembali naskah yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

Padma tidak paham mengapa wanita di hadapannya bisa seperkasa itu, bahkan badannya tidak bisa disebut molek dan seksi. Badan wanita itu atletis dan bahkan dia bisa melihat tubuhnya yang nyaris berotot di balik kaos oblong yang dipakai saat latihan drama. Lalu, dia melihat ada sosok pria berambut panjang dengan hiasan ala suku Indian di kedua sisi depan rambutnya dan memakai _vest_ batik berjalan ke arah panggung tempat berdirinya wanita dan pria itu.

 _“Mbak Padma~ Aku bawakan bekal untuk dimakan bareng!”_ seru pria itu riang.

 _“Heh, bocah! Sejak kapan kau masuk ke sini?”_ balas si wanita itu gemas ingin menjitak pria yang menjadi adiknya.

Lalu, pria gondrong itu menoleh ke arah lelaki lain yang tertangkap basah menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan mendamba. Dia memberikan tatapan menusuk.

 _“Ngapain kau lihat-lihat kakakku? Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan kakakku. Ari,”_ sahut pria itu dengan nada ketus.

‘Padma’ menjewer telinga pria gondrong itu.

_“Dik, tolonglah. Jangan lebai.”_

_“Cih. Iya, ya. Aku diam.”_

Pria berambut gondrong dengan tato sulur itu diam, duduk, dan mengerucutkan bibir. Dia menatap kakaknya yang sedang bersemedi memikirkan pemeranannya. Pria yang bernama 'Ari Sasmita' itu sedang melakukan gerak yang menurut Padma tampak indah dan luwes.

Tiba-tiba, wajah 'Padma' menjadi cerah. Dia mendekati pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

 _“Bung, aku sudah menemukan makna 'Sinta' bagiku,”_ katanya menggebu-gebu ke pria itu.

Sayangnya, peran 'Ari' bukanlah Rahwana, melainkan Rama, sehingga wanita itu bingung mempraktekkan naskahnya. Sedangkan, teman mereka yang menempati peran Rahwana tidak bisa datang karena salah satu sanak saudaranya meninggal dunia. Dia menarik ikatan rambut adiknya yang sedang asyik bermain ponsel.

 _“Mbak! Ada apa sih?”_ sungut si pria kesal.

_“Bantu aku, bung”_

_“Ngapain?”_

Si 'Padma' mengacak-acak rambut pria itu.

_“Jadi Rahwana.”_

_“Idih, aku nggak mau,”_ balas pria itu berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang seperti singa.

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang. _“Nanti kutraktir ramen gimana?”_

_“Nggak! Aku nggak mau jadi Dasamuka, walaupun itu puisi dan naskahnya hasil gubahan.”_

_“Sekali saja lho, Dik.”_

‘Caana’ menghembuskan napas, pasrah sekaligus kesal ke kakaknya. Bukannya dia tak mau membantu kakaknya, akan tetapi kakaknya selalu mengusir atau mengkritiknya di saat dia benar-benar ingin membantu kakaknya itu. Akhirnya, 'Caana' membetulkan rambutnya agar terlihat mekar dan cukup menyeramkan. Dia meminjam naskah punya 'Ari' untuk membaca bagian Rahwana.

Si 'Padma' berpose bagaikan tahanan dalam jeruji besi. Dia duduk pasrah dan lemah.

 _“Wahai, Sinta. Apakah kau tak ingin berpikir sekali lagi? Aku mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri. Kurelakan kekuatanku meredup demi dirimu,”_ ujar 'Caana' menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai kakaknya.

 _“Aku tak bisa, Rahwana. Rama menungguku di luar sana, dia pasti akan membebaskanku,”_ sahut 'Padma' bergeser menjauh dari adiknya, berekspresi terluka.

‘Caana’ memasang wajah seperti orang menahan murka bercampur rasa sendu. Juluran tangannya merendah lalu diam. Dia mendalami perasaan Rahwana yang tertolak berkali-kali. Lalu, gerakannya tiba-tiba cepat, seperti membuka pembatas jeruji besi itu dan menarik Sinta keluar dan membawanya pergi.

‘Ari’ mengamati pergerakan teman sekelasnya dan adiknya. Dia terkesima, namun di dalam hatinya, ada perasaan yang membuat dia sendu dan bercampur aduk.

 _“Gimana?”_ tanya 'Padma' menoleh ke 'Ari', memberi tatapan penuh harap jika pemeranannya sudah laik.

'Ari' terperanjat, kaget dengan panggilan 'Padma'.

_“Hah? Gimana?”_

‘Padma’ menepuk jidatnya. Rasanya dia ingin membogem wajah lelaki itu sekali lagi agar tidak melamun.

 _“Kemana saja kau bujaaaang?!”_ seru 'Padma' gregetan ke 'Ari' sembari mencengkram kerah bajunya.

 _“Ampun, Pad.”_ ‘Ari’ mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah.

‘Padma’ menghela napas panjang, kesal karena interpretasi adegannya tidak diperhatikan. Sementara itu, 'Caana' hanya melihat 'Ari' dengan tatapan _'kapokmu kapan, le'_.

“Sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan dulu. Setelah itu kita hajar 'Ari' bareng-bareng,” kata ‘Caana’ memprovokasi.

‘Padma’ mendengkus, masih sebal dengan kelakuan teman sekelasnya—orang yang ditaksirnya—tidak memperhatikan penampilannya. Lalu, dia duduk di sebelah adiknya dan mulai menyantap bekal yang dibawa oleh adiknya itu. Mereka bertiga bercengkerama sembari sesekali melemparkan sindiran sarkas satu sama lain.

Padma benar-benar tak paham mengapa rekaman sejarah yang satu ini membawanya ke suatu dimensi yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Entah mengapa pipinya menghangat saat melihat pria yang bernama 'Ari Sasmita' tersenyum, dadanya berdegup kencang. Sedangkan, sosok yang mirip dengan kekasihnya, mempunyai karakter yang lebih berwarna, begitu kontras dengan penampilannya. Lalu, Padma versi masa lalu juga lebih perkasa daripada dirinya, tubuhnya begitu kekar dan karakternya mirip dewi-dewi yang menjadi panglima perang. Teknologi mereka juga sangat berbeda dengan teknologi di era dia hidup, serupa tapi tak sama. Di era Padma, segala benda elektronik sudah dalam bentuk yang paling praktis dan mudah dipakai, bahkan ponsel pun bentuknya seperti kartu KTP. Sedangkan, di era yang dia lihat saat ini, benda elektronik masih memiliki bentuk dan massa yang memerlukan ruang untuk meletakkannya.

Lambat laun, kepingan sejarah itu memudar dan menjauh dari Padma. Berubah menjadi secercah cahaya, mirip dengan selesar mutiara. Kini, Padma berdiri di ruang yang kosong nan gelap. Hanya ada dirinya dan pendar cahaya itu. Kemudian, Padma menyentuh cahaya itu dengan ujung jarinya. Sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan mata menghalangi pengelihatannya.

“Yo, halo, Mbak Padma.” Sosok familiar menyapa Padma yang masih memejamkan mata.

Padma membuka mata, di hadapannya ada lelaki yang mirip dengan kekasihnya.

“Adhara?”

Pria itu menggeleng.

“Aku bukan Adhara, aku bukan diriku yang menjadi kekasihmu.” Lelaki berambut panjang dengan hiasan kepangnya tersenyum lembut.

“Gimana jalan-jalanmu? Mbak pasti masih bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa bertemu _kami_ ,” katanya sambil duduk bersila di hadapan Padma.

“A-aku nggak paham. Kenapa bisa ada _aku_ di sana? Siapa aku? Siapa Ari?” tanya Padma bingung dengan kepingan sejarah yang dia lihat.

“Di masa lalu, atau aku lebih pas menyebutnya dengan dimensi lain, Mbak Padma itu kakakku. Sedangkan, Ari itu kawanmu yang kamu taksir,” jelas Caana menyeringai.

Padma menjadi salah tingkah dengan senyum Caana.

Lalu, Caana menepuk kedua tangannya, muncul sosok gadis yang Padma lihat sebelumnya.

“Wah-wah, sepertinya aku menemukan diriku di masa depan. Eh? Curang sekali. Kenapa badannya bisa molek begini, haish.” Baru saja muncul, wanita itu sudah menyentuh pinggang Padma.

Wajah Padma menjadi memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus karena pinggangnya disentuh seperti itu.

“Halo, diriku dari masa depan,” sapa 'Padma' kepada dirinya.

“Gimana jalan-jalannya? Apa rasa penasaranmu sudah terjawab? Atau malah makin bingung?” lanjutnya tersenyum kalem.

Padma yang menatap dirinya dari masa lalu terperangah tak percaya. Wanita di hadapannya benar-benar punya aura yang kuat dan perkasa bagaikan Srikandi. Sepasang matanya tak bisa berpaling dari lekuk tubuh 'Padma' yang begitu perkasa dan atletis. Bahkan, dirinya sendiri bisa merasakan aura seorang dewi dan panglima perang ketika dia berbicara.

“A-aku ingin tanya, Pad,” tanya Padma gugup kepada dirinya yang dari masa lalu.

“Tanya apa?” Wanita itu tersenyum kalem. Tapi, Padma bisa merasakan jika 'Padma' sedang menunggunya bertanya.

“A-apa waktu kalian hidup, Nusantara masih hijau?”

Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. “Iya, sewaktu kami hidup, Nusantara masih banyak hutan meskipun sudah ada yang gundul karena aktivitas perkebunan kelapa sawit. Tapi setidaknya kami waktu itu masih bisa melihat dan mendengar binatang-binatang kecil.”

Canggung menyelimuti ketiga orang itu.

“Maafkan orang-orang kami ya, Padma. Kami tidak menyangka jika seabad lebih setelah generasi kami pergi, kelakuan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi,” tukas 'Padma' bersujud di depan dirinya dari masa depan.

Padma tertegun, lalu dia menyahut untuk menenangkan.

“Kamu tidak salah kok, Padma. Justru aku yang tak bisa sekuat dirimu,” kata Padma tersenyum lembut.

Lalu, Padma melihat kedua sosok itu mulai memudar dan berubah menjadi kepingan cahaya.

“Wah, sepertinya kami harus kembali. Ada pertanyaan lagi sebelum kami pergi?” tanya Caana menggandeng tangan kakaknya.

“Ari itu ... apa dia juga terlahir kembali sepertiku? La-lalu, boleh aku minta peluk Caana?” tanya Padma malu-malu.

Wajah Caana memerah, dia grogi.

“Mbak, _piye iki_?” bisik Caana panik karena dia tak terbiasa memeluk perempuan yang bukan saudara ataupun kekasihnya.

Kakaknya tersenyum, dia menjawab, “Peluk dia, Caana. Anggap aja dia adalah aku.”

“Iya, Ari terlahir di era-mu, tetapi dia sudah meninggal karena kegilaannya sendiri,” kata ‘Padma’ kepada dirinya dari masa depan itu.

Kedua mata Padma membola, tak percaya.

“Dia mati di rumah sakit jiwa karena dianggap tidak waras setelah dirinya menyebutkan jika dia bertemu dengan makhluk aneh yang mirip dengan salah satu makhluk mitologi dari Jepang.” Wanita itu tersenyum sendu. Dia masih teringat ‘Ari’ meninggal secara tragis setelah mengeluarkan karya kritik dan naskah dramanya.

“Ka-kalau boleh tahu, nama penanya siapa?”

“Hardjana. Nama pena Ari adalah Hardjana.”

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu, ‘Padma’ semakin memudar keberadaannya. Dia memberikan senyuman lembut dan kalem kepada Padma layaknya seorang kakak ke adiknya. Padma menitikkan air mata, dengan segera dia memeluk Caana. Senyuman lembut terpatri di wajah Caana yang biasa menorehkan ekspresi _slengekan_ nan garang.

“A-aku tahu kamu bukan kekasihku. Tetapi ijinkan aku buat ngomong ini: Aku menyukai dan mencintaimu, Caana.” Padma memeluk pria itu erat. Aroma khas _petrichor_ dan teh hijau tercium dari tubuh Caana.

“Terima kasih telah jujur kepadaku, _Mbak_ Padma.” Caana pun mulai ikut menghilang bersama kakaknya. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi kepingan-kepingan cahaya yang indah bagaikan gugusan bintang di langit. Sedangkan, Padma dari masa lalu berubah menjadi kepingan cahaya yang berwarna seperti bara api yang temaram di tengah kegelapan.

* * *

Padma terbangun di sebelah Adhara yang ambruk karena kelelahan menggunakan kekuatannya. Pria itu tertidur pulas. Dia menatap jendela yang menampilkan langit senja yang cerah berhiaskan bianglala. Suatu pemandangan yang jarang dilihat oleh Padma karena lingkungannya sudah suram, kaya akan polusi.

Padma teringat perkataan dirinya dari masa lalu, mengenai Ari. Dengan segera, dia mengambil komputer tablet yang tergletak di seberang tubuh Adhara yang tertidur. Dia mengetetikkan nama ‘Hardjana’ di kolom pencarian. Lalu, mata Padma berkaca-kaca saat menggulir hasil temuannya. Foto pria tampan berusia 50-an terpampang di hadapannya. Karya-karyanya yang pernah diciptakannya semasa hidup begitu banyak. Rata-rata karyanya bertemakan absuditas dan romansa yang pelik. Sepasang mata Padma jatuh pada sebuah judul tajuk: ‘Hardjana: Pengarang yang Mati dalam Gelapnya Jiwa’. Isi tajuk itu mengisahkan akhir hidup Hardjana yang tak bahagia, harus mengalami ketidakwarasan setelah menciptakan novel yang mengorbankan waktu sepuluh tahunnya untuk bolak-balik ke hutan untuk membuktikan beberapa teori yang dibacanya. Padma tak paham mengapa _dirinya_ di masa lalu begitu menyukai pria seperti ini. Lalu, tangannya berhenti menggulir artikel tajuk itu ketika mendapati tulisan pembuka karya terakhir Hardjana yang berisikan:

_Karya ini kupersembahkan kepada kekasihku dan adiknya di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingat nama dan wajahnya, tapi ku ingat kebaikan dan keperkasaan hatinya. Wahai engkau di sana, semoga kau terhibur dengan karyaku yang apa adanya ini- Hardja, April 2158_

Airmata Padma tumpah ketika membaca kalimat dedikasi Ari kepada dirinya dan Caana di masa lalu. Dia menyesali mengapa dirinya tak terlahir seperti Padma di abad ke 21. Sungguh dia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dia lihat sebelumnya. Jika dia menceritakan ini ke orang lain, maka dia akan dikatai sudah hilang akal karena beberapa hari terpenjara di rumah.

“Padma?”

Adhara terbangun dari tidurnya, warna matanya telah kembali normal menjadi biru langit. Padma menerjang dan memeluk Adhara. Dia menumpahkan airmatanya.

“Aku tak paham, Adhara. Aku _benar-benar_ tak paham.”

Adhara hanya menjawab kegelisahan Padma dengan usapan di punggung. Sesungguhnya dia juga tak paham mengapa ada sosok pria yang begitu mirip dengannya. Terlebih lagi, dirinya di masa lalu tidak mudah sensitif dan cenderung garang nan cadas.

Padma menatap Adhara dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

_“Sebenarnya kita ini siapa?”_


End file.
